


Mr. Moms

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sophisticatedloserchick asked:<br/>I totally blame your RP for this....Dalton!au. Sebastian and Blaine are paired togeter in health class to take care one of those robotic babies. Blaine gets really into it (names the baby, will say things like 'awww don't cry your daddies are here') and is not afraid to act this way in public. Sebastian on the other hand is extremely embarrassed at first but later finds it endearing. Your choice if they are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Moms

“You can’t _hold_ her like that.”

“I can hold it however I want, it’s _robotic.”_ Sebastian argues, scrunching his nose as the diaper falls off.

“Don’t talk about our daughter that way.”

Blaine sighs as the baby starts to cry again, it’s sensors going off because Sebastian is holding it by it’s foot upside down. He takes her from him and lies her back down, putting the diaper back on before sliding her feet into the onesie (which has a dinosaur print, thanks very much).

“We’re partners on this whether you like it or not,” Blaine looks up at him. “And I’m not going to get a C in _health_ because you can’t take care of a robotic baby for four weeks.”

Sebastian crosses his arms over his chest. “There’s a reason why I’ve never even had a goldfish as a pet, Blaine. I’m not even sure why this is a requirement. What, is Dalton suddenly a _public_ school.”

He rolls his eyes, packing a baby bag with extra diapers, a bottle and a blanket in case it’s cold.

“You’re acting like we actually adopted a baby. Jill is harmless, this will be an easy A.”

“Should have chosen an egg like half of the class.” He mumbles, watching Blaine lift Jill again into his arms with an adorable ( _eugh)_ scooping noise.

“An egg isn’t worth as many points!” Blaine sing-songs, talking to Jill the entire time as he addresses Sebastian.

“I can’t believe you named it.”

“She’s your daughter too.”

He stares at him a moment, shaking his head as Blaine puts the bag over his shoulder. “If we have a kid we should at _least_ be dating,” He smiles slowly, suddenly amused. “Dating means blowjobs.”

Blaine’s mouth opens and closes before he puts his hands over the baby’s ears. “ _Sebastian.”_

“The baby can’t actually _hear_ anything Blaine. She’s made of plastic.”

“ _I_ can still hear.” He huffs, moving to walk past him.

Sebastian’s tongue travels over his teeth before sighing. “I’ll settle for making out.”

000

So he forgets the baby in the car as they get out to head into the Lima Bean.

Big deal.

It’s not like he _actually_ left an infant in the car for a coffee run as it starts to snow. It’s not even real. And it keeps making these really weird gurgling noises. He keeps thinking it might explode.

Blaine’s still mad anyways when he turns back around to get Jill the robotic baby out of the car seat to take inside with them.

Sebastian buys Blaine’s coffee to get the glare off his face.

000

He doesn’t think Blaine could have much more going for him if he tried but apparently Sebastian hasn’t thought of what it would look like to see him with a fake baby.

The _minute_ Blaine walks into the café with Jill in his arms he gets warm looks and amused grins and _astounding._ It’s astounding. Blaine’s even more attractive with a kid in his arms; he doesn’t know why he’s surprised.

What’s even more not-surprising is how much of a natural Blaine is with kids. It apparently doesn’t even have to be a real, live, human being for it to matter. He knows just how to hold Jill when she cries, instinctively knows when they should feed her, how to change a diaper without screwing it up and actually _sings her to sleep._

“You’re actually really good at this.” Sebastian says without thinking as Blaine picks Jill up again.

Blaine smiles softly. “Was that a compliment, Sebastian?”

His cheeks actually dot pink before he rolls his eyes. “Still trying to just get into your pants to be honest.”

The other laughs, shaking his head. “Right.” He looks down at Jill and chews on his lower lip. “We should feed her.”

Sebastian makes a face. “Go right ahead.”

He smiles, standing up and approaching Sebastian’s chair. He moves to put Jill in his arms and Sebastian immediately tenses.

“Want to try?”

“No.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Come on, I’ll show you how to do it.”

Before he can say no again or leave or knock Jill onto the floor Blaine puts the robotic baby into his arms. He makes a grunting noise, Blaine quickly positioning his arms so he holds her correctly, his fingers lingering on the other’s elbow.

“There you go.” He murmurs, Sebastian glancing up at Blaine’s face, the way his eyelashes kiss his skin when he smiles.

He reaches for a bottle out of the bag and puts it into Sebastian’s hand, encouraging him to feed her. He sighs, pushing the nipple of the cap into her mouth before she seems to take it. The robotic baby makes sucking noises and he nearly gags.

“This is gross.”

“And here I thought you _liked_ sucking noises.” Blaine tuts, giving him an innocent smile. Sebastian glares at him. They’re quiet for a moment before he hums. “See, you’re a natural. Mr. Mom.”

“Fuck off.” Sebastian mumbles and pulls the bottle out of Jill’s mouth.

She starts crying and Blaine chuckles as Sebastian looks _horrified._ “We’ll take her back and get an egg.”

“We can name the egg whatever you want.”

Blaine just nods, “Alright, dear,” and takes the baby into his arms again.


End file.
